


Sabertooth Pool Party // Sting Eucliffe x Reader

by TISHTASH_44



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Party, Pool Party, Reader-Insert, Swimming Pool, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TISHTASH_44/pseuds/TISHTASH_44
Summary: A oneshot in which you get invited to a pool party, one that is hosted by your crush and his guild. What could possibly go wrong?(Also on Wattpad under the user -TISHTASH)
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sabertooth Pool Party // Sting Eucliffe x Reader

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I WOKE UP TO the sound of letters going through a letterbox.

Wow, the postman's early!

But then I gasped in shock when I checked the clock on my phone. Crap, it's 11am!

Not that I had any plans for today; I just wanted to wake up earlier so that I could make the most of my do-nothing time. I should've set an alarm really, knowing full well that my body doesn't generally wake up at this time, but oh well. It's too late now.

Anyway, I got out of bed and went downstairs to check the mail and Mallow followed me.

[A/N]: You're a dragon slayer (pick your element) and Mallow is your exceed. He's grey, white and very fluffy! (Totally not inspired by my irl cat at all lmao :p)

I flicked through the usual shit that comes through the post: bills, junk mail, takeaway leaflets etc. When a certain triangular emblem on the back of a neatly sealed envelope caught my eye. Wait, isn't that Sabertooth's guild mark?!

I put all the other crap on the table and then carefully opened the mysterious letter from Sabertooth. I read it aloud to both myself and Mallow:

"To not only celebrate our 1 year anniversary of Sting being our guild master, but to once again thank Fairy Tail for inspiring us to change our ways and come back down to earth, we're throwing a massive pool party and you are invited!  
It's being held at 6pm tonight in our guild's swimming pool, and don't forget to bring your swimwear!  
Hopefully we'll see you there!

Love from Sabertooth♡"

"Ooh I love parties, yayy! " Mallow said excitedly. "I wonder if anyone else in the guild has been invited."

"Only one way to find out!" I said.

I quickly shoved a bowl of cereal down my throat and ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on my usual attire of black leggings, my (favourite musician/band) shirt, (f/c) hoodie and matching (f/c) sneakers. I shoved my (h/l), (h/c) hair into a ponytail and then I left the house.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

I looked around the chatty guild hall and saw everyone being their usual selves: Natsu and Gray were arguing, Erza was eating cake, Cana was drinking from a barrel that was probably bigger than both me and her put together, etc. I took my usual seat next to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy! Have you heard about that pool party Sabertooth is having tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah! the entire guild has been invited!" Lucy replied.

"Oh wow! So they weren't lying when they said it's gonna be a 'massive' party! I just hope our guild doesn't accidentally destroy their guild hall or something!" I said.

"Don't hold your breath, (y/n), we are Fairy Tail after all!" Mirajane laughed as she appeared opposite us. "So anyway, what have you got planned for today, (y/n)?"

"I'm having a bit of a chill day so not a lot really. I might just spend most of the day hanging around here possibly? And of course I'm going to the party later! What about you two?"

"Same. I'm going to the party too!" Mira replied.

"Me too!" Said Lucy.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

~5pm~

I got home and showered. I then selected my (f/c) bikini and put it on underneath my usual attire. I decided not to bother putting anything fancy on due to the fact that I'd be in my swimwear for most of the night anyway. I asked my guildmates earlier and they said that they're doing the same thing.

I then blow-dried my (h/l), (h/c) hair and decided not to bother styling it; I just left it down. I then put a (f/c) towel in a backpack, slung it over my shoulder and then me and Mallow left the house.

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━

After I'd stripped down to my bikini, I headed over to the pool where everyone had gathered and was greeted by a rather excited Yukino.

"(Y/n)! It's so good to see you!" She said as she hugged me.

"Same to you, Yukino! How have you been?" I hugged her back.

"I've been great thanks, and yourself? It's been so long, (y/n)!"

"I know right! I've also been great." I said. I looked around for Mallow and noticed that he'd already jumped into the pool and was having a splash fight with Frosch. Gray and Natsu were also having a splash fight (surprise, surprise).

"That's good! Anyways I'm gonna go over and talk to Lucy and have a catch up with her. I'll catch you later!" Yukino said as she climbed into the pool and headed over to Lucy's direction.

I decided to sit on a sun lounger next to the pool and watch everyone, and that was when I noticed someone was missing: the guild master himself, Sting.

"Hello, (y/n)! How are you doing?" I turned to my left and saw that Minerva had joined me.

"I'm good thank you! How come Sting isn't here?" I asked her.

"Oh, he'll be here eventually"

"CANNON BAAAALL!" A ball of flesh with blonde hair dived into the water, soaking everyone around him. He even managed to get me and Minerva.

Minerva and I looked at each other. "As if on cue," we both said simultaneously.

"Yep. It's weird to think that that complete goof ball is your guild master!" I said as I pointed to Sting, who had joined Natsu and Gray's splash fight. Rogue and Gajeel joined in too. "I think someone had better stop them before they create an actual tidal wave." I said. Minerva laughed.

"Nahh, let's just leave them to it!" A familiar voice said next to me. "We'll only stop them if they try to destroy the place."

"Erza!!" Me and Minerva said simultaneously.

"How's it going between you and Jellal?" Minerva asked her.

"It's going really well actually. He took me to my favourite cake shop yesterday and he told me that he didn't even have a fiance to begin with; which I kinda guessed." She replied.

"Yeah. He's literally the one of the worst liars ever!" I piped up.

"I agree with you, (f/n). Anyway, he then asked me to be his girlfriend!" She said excitedly.

"Oh my god, really? I'm so happy for you!" I said. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this earlier!"

"I wanted to keep it quiet for a lil' while. Anyway, what's your love life situation like?" She asked Minerva.

"Me? I'm not really interested in anyone at the moment," she replied.

"And you, (f/n)? Any boys on the scene?"

My face went bright red. "Uhmm - well y- not really" I looked down at the floor.

Minerva grinned. "I know you do, I can tell by the look on your face!"

"Yeah, Minerva's right. You're as bad at lying as Jellal is." Erza said with a grin.

"Uhmm- okay yes I do have a crush on someone-" I muttered so no-one but these two could hear me.

"Knew it!" Erza said a little too loudly, which drew both the guild's attention to us, "so who's your crush, (y/n)?"

"Did I hear that our (y/n)'s got a little crush on someone?" Natsu teased.

"I wonder who it is..." Gray piped up.

"Is he from Fairy Tail..." Gajeel said

"...or Sabertooth?" Orga finished the sentence.

"Or maybe he's from a different guild entirely!" Levy said.

"As long as it isn't Gray-Sama, then Juvia is happy"

"Shut up all of you!" I tried to say with a straight face, but I failed miserably. My face was probably the same colour as Erza's hair by now.

"Maybe he's not part of a guild" said Lucy.

"Yeah, maybe he's somebody who we don't even know!" Said Rufus.

"Or maybe it's a girl, you never know!" Mira suggested.

"Nope I'm straight. Anyway, keep guessing all you want, I'm still not gonna tell you!" I retorted.

"She liiiiikes someone!" Mallow and Happy said simultaneously.

"Shut it, cats!" I yelled.

Luckily, my calls of nature arrived to save me from the teasing, even if it was only going to be briefly. "I -um- have to go to the bathroom."

[A/N]: it's funny bc I coincidentally needed a pee irl as I wrote that lmao

"Don't tell me you're using that as an excuse to get out of telling us!" Natsu said.

"No I'm not I promise; I do generally need a pee" and with that I hurried to the loo.

As I sat there peeing, I thought to myself: ahh crap! When they eventually get it out of me, then that means he'll find out too! I doubt Sting feels the same way too being as popular and good looking as he is. Ahh! What do I do?? I finished up and I headed towards the door. Be prepared for more embarrassment, (y/n)!

As I walked out of the door and turned around to walk down the corridor, I saw a familiar blond figure leaning against the wall.

"Sting! How come you're down here?"

He answered my question with another question: "so who is it?"

I went bright red. "Like I said before, I'm not telling anyone!"

He leaned in closer, "go on, tell me!"

I stood there in silence, still as red as a beetroot.

"I won't tell those guys out there, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that. It's just-" I looked down at the floor.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's just what?"

"Okay, the person I have a crush on-" this is it, (y/n), brace yourself! "-is standing next to me right now."

"Really?"

"Yep." I looked down at the floor again.

"Well, why didn't you say so?"

"Because -um- I didn't think you'd like me back being as popular as you are."

He put his arms around my waist. "You see, the thing is: I do like you back. I always have, (y/n)! And there's something I wanna tell you - well, and ask you anyway."

"What is it?"

"The others sent me out here to try and get your crush's name out of you, but I didn't come here just for that." He said.

"Okay then, so what did you mainly come out here for? "

"I came here to ask you this: will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Of course I will!"

He took his arms away from my waist, cupped my face into his hands and then pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back while running my fingers through his hair.

"Let's go and tell the others!" I said when we finally let go of each other.

Sting took my hand. "Yeah, they're all probably waiting for us."

We walked towards the pool where everyone was and I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "I'd like to make an announcement: my crush - which is also now my boyfriend - is this dude here!" I pointed to Sting. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I'm so happy for you, (y/n)!" Said Yukino.

"Me too!" Said Mira.

"I knew we'd get it out of you eventually!" Said Erza.

'I have a brilliant idea!' I thought to myself as I took a few steps away from the pool. Sting followed suit as if he had the same idea as me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said to him.

"Maybe. Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do it!"

We ran over to the edge of the pool and prepared ourselves for the jump.

"CANNON BAAAALL!" we both shouted mid-air as we simultaneously turned ourselves into flesh balls and landed in the water, causing water to splash absolutely everywhere. Everyone just laughed.

"Perfect couple." Minerva said from the side of the pool.

"Agreed." Erza replied.

After that, we spent the entire evening - and most of the night - having lots of laughs and splash fights until god knows what time in the morning. And I can now relax knowing my crush likes me back and that I'll be spending the rest of my life with him.

This was the best day ever!

━ ·'¯'·.·☆·.·'¯'· ━


End file.
